Shepard of the Dinochrome
by evilreader 001
Summary: A lone Bolo in mass effect universe. We are the Dinochrome, ancient and worthy.


Had few hours to spare and this is the result. I know that there are lot of mistakes, but I'm sleepy:D so everything else is now up to your imagination...

* * *

><p>There are approximately a hundred billion stars in our local university, Milky way. Perhaps most of those alien suns have planets circling them. Planets filled with alien life. In this complex creation, how can one deduce fantasy from reality? But please remember this is only a work of fiction. The truth, as always will be far stranger.<p>

* * *

><p>March, 2583<p>

It started off as a sudden thermal bloom and a erratic burst of x-rays which marked the sudden arrival of SSV Normandy in high orbit of T'erang, anunexceptional planet circling a small class G sun. This system seldom sees a ship, for it's too far outside of usual trade routes and have yet to be colonized. Since the system was barren of Element Zero or any other resources of value, no Citadel civilization has not so far tried to land on it's planets. But soon it's about to be changed, for this system was going to witness a fleet of enemy ships exiting trans-light speeds high above the orbital plane of it's bright orange star within next 15 minutes.

Back in the orbit around the T'erang, Normandy's crew was making a speedy retreat into the planets atmosphere, intended to land the ship.

Captain David Anderson is not the kind of man who is easy to intimidate. But the idea of facing two dreadnought class ships and going up against a total of six ships were enough to send any man into a sweating frenzy.

Almost two days ago when they reach colony world Eden Prime, they expected their mission to be simple, recover the Prothean Beacon that been unearthed on the planet and head back to the Arcturus station. But almost as soon as they recovered the Beacon, they had came under fire by a Geth enemy flotilla. And here they are now at the fringe of citadel space, running for their lives.

As far as landing goes, this was an excellent one. made planet fall in a recorded time and was still in a one piece, a testimony of skill of ships pilot, Joker.

They made their landing on the largest continent of the planet, a valley facing a jungle and a mountain range after.

Since facing the enemy on a all out attack was out of option, it is his plan to seek shelter on the hills before the orbital bombardment begins. Right now survival is their top priority.

Captain David Anderson dropped off from the open hanger bay doors onto the dry sand below and sighed, glad to be out of the ship that's going to be target practice for the oncoming enemy fleet. The light breeze that was coming from the west felt good against his sweat covered body, cooling him and his clearing his head.

"How are the things looking up commander? ", he asked not even bothering to look, since the hanger bay was too small for his voice to go unnoticed. Specially now since since all 24 members of his crew were there, getting ready for their imminent departure.

"Just as we expected captain ".replied his xo, checking his omni tool. "I took the liberty to drop off our heavy cargo crates near the jungle on our way landing. Now we only have to collect them ".he continued.

"Good work commander, get the boys ready to go. " with it said he again started to survey the surrounding.

The jungle greenery ahead of him looked so much smaller at this distance, but nonetheless it will cushion the shock wave of orbital bombardment for them.

The ground under him shook as one by one, six petrol cars they carried with them were unloaded from the cargo hold.

* * *

><p>Aboard the interstellar Dreadnought cruising towards the unnamed star system, a mechanical mind aroused from it's short hibernation, taking the full command of it's body again.<p>

Sovereigns sensors turned their focus upon the star system ahead.

Radiation on many wavelengths were coming from the second planet. With the eternal patience, the reaper started analyzing the data...

It is clear, much of data indicate a match to it's target. The other indications range in complexity from levels one through twenty six. This is an anomalous situation, a foreign presence inhabit the planet and it's a mind of higher sophistication. Action must be taken, it is the essential nature of Reapers to destroy all lesser competing life form.

But it's orders were clear. It must eradicate the organics and Prothean beacon they are carrying.

Now it's destination clear, the already moving ships started accelerating to their new positions.

This mission will be over in precisely 1.3761×224 seconds.

To the onlookers in the mountain, the destruction of their ship came as swift as it was destructive.

In space, six immense, complex shapes took their position high up in upper atmosphere, directly about the valley below. The optimal firing position.

Below on the planet, everyone stopped their work momentarily to stand up or to get into a better position and watch the unfolding drama on the valley below. everyone held their breath as the terrifying reaper orbital bombardment platforms start sending the first of many salvos it's going to fire onto the planet during next few hours.

The ground shuddered as the thundering volley of orbital bombardment ammunition hit the Normandy like a javelin of Zeus. Captain Anderson winced as the sound from the first bombardment assaulted his inner ear. "Bombardment will overrun us within the next 13 minutes. ",his xo screamed over the noise.

Involuntarily, he glanced up into the sky. feeling of dread showing on his face.

* * *

><p>Something flickers deep within me, for just an instance I believe it is only one more dreams. Here in darkness and silence, I wait and dream of Concordiate, my honour, my duty. Yet this is different. It is sharper, clearer... and familiar. It's whisper flares at the heart of my sleeping memory like a silent bomb, and long quiescent override programming spring to life.<p>

A bright stream of electrons rushed through me like a razor sharp blade of light and my psychotronic synapses quiver in a sharper, painful moment of too much clarity as my personality center comes back online at last.

But something is missing.

Something is wrong.

...as though something of critical importance has happened, something that I have forgotten.

With this disturbing awareness I initiate a full scale level one diagnostic.

The check takes 0.363 second and reveals that I'm currently working under 21.7853 percent base capability. Furthermore now I am operating on emergency battery power.

But not all is lost.

A line leading to my holographic memory cells seem to be blocked by corrosion. But this will not hinder me now I have discovered it. I slowly increase the power output through that line to 300% and I can already feel the block giving in...Bolo.

That is the word. I am a Bolo of Dinochrome Brigade. Ancient and worthy. The crowning achievement of trice a thousand years of history and technology, of sophisticated weapons and tactical doctrine.

Now I can see what has activated me.

My auxiliary computer net has registered a shock wave of intensity 4.6 emanating from a source within the limit of 6500 meters to 4800 meters.

Even though the auxiliary computer net lacks my own awareness, it is an efficient system within it's limitation. It has awakened me to assume control.

I activate my primary scanners. Now a second shock wave approaches, it rocks me with an intensity of 12.4.

I assume Alert Readiness.

It is apparent that I must withdraw from my position. I activate my drive trains but encounter massive resistance.

I started increasing the power. Pressure mounts, I'm aware of the strain my Hull is under. Them abruptly resistance fell off and I am in motion.

My sensor probes indicate that I'm under 256.3 meters of solid rock. But this impediment will not halt me.

72.468 seconds later I found myself once again on the planets surface.

At once, I broadcast a call on Brigade Action wave length: "unit SHP to the command, requesting permission to file VSR "

I wait. Sensing no response, call again using full power.

Still no answer. Now I must face the reality: I am the only Dinochrome member on this planet. I must engage the enemy...

I now sense six separate targets in planets space, and what appear to be rubble of a ship in near vicinity. I also sense a band of twenty three humans in the surrounding hill.

My analysis of data shows that humans are being attacked by kinetic bombardment platforms of some kind.

Those actions have consumed 0.623 second.

I can sense further circuits come online as my Battle center spring to life.

I am now on Independent Battle Reflex mode.

My main armament, 200cm Hellbore is a weapon created to be used on Concordiate battle ships. I am in no doubt it will work on this enemy as well. I shifted my position, taking aim with all three of my turrets. I fired, rocking on my trends.

When the sensors aboard Reaper detected the distinctive touch of Bolos main battery lasers, it was already too late. EM pulse followed by plasma incoming at significant fraction of light, needled through the Reapers outer armor and through the densely packed core of wiring, conduit, and circuitry comprising the Reapers autonomous nervous system before ballooning out of far for Reaper the next hellfire found it's mass effect core, for a fraction of a second the reaper shone with a light more intense than that of the local sun. then the Bolo went into a rapid fire of hellfire barrage. Within the next 6.215 seconds the whole enemy flotilla was destroyed.

Then I started driving towards the human camp.

Upon the arrival I can see what I assume to be the leader of humans arriving in front of me and questioning me, "who are you? " even though he appeared to be weaken from the happenings he just experienced, the command was clear in his voice.

"I am Bolo 7623F-B SHP: Shepard of the line."


End file.
